Converse Shorts
by floralstew
Summary: Edward was different; he didn't brush his hair or smoke like all the other boys. He cared for everyone and didn't let girls go like the other boys did. He wasn't a bad boy, he was just waiting for the right one. At least until he met Tanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone, this is my second story and I'm very confident with it. I got this idea while writing The Untouchable and decided to put it into action, so here I am uploading and writing it on this site. If you like it can you please review it as it means a lot to me. xx.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own this storyline.**

* * *

He was different; he didn't brush his hair or smoke like all the other boys. He cared for everyone and didn't let girls go like the other boys did. At least until he met Tanya.

* * *

Forks was its usual cold self. A dark blanket of fog, mist and rain set over the town, occasionally bringing along a gust of wind or rain.

It was the first day back at school after summer break. I was especially excited for one reason – I got to see my best friend, Edward. He'd been on holiday in France with his family so I hadn't seen him for the entire break.

Edward has tousled bronze hair that sat on his head in a perfect quiff. His hazel eyes stood out and his smile was white and cute. Edward wasn't like the other boys, he didn't smoke or move from one girl to another. He was still a virgin and he hadn't kissed anyone. Exactly like myself. We were both waiting for the right person.

We'd had a ton of people come up to us and tell us that we should date because we were right for each other, that we looked like a couple. On some levels I agreed, but on others not really. Edward was my _best _friend. I could never date him, it'd be weird. We didn't hold hands or hug; we just hung out like normal friends without PDA. I honestly didn't care.

I threw the sheets off of my legs and slid out of bed, letting my feet hit the warm carpet. My room wasn't big – It had two windows, a desk, dresser, closet, bed, mirror; all the things you really needed in a seventeen year old girl's bedroom. I stood up and made my way to my closet. It wasn't big either. It held jeans, shoes, shirts, jackets and every other item of clothing that I owned. It wasn't much. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black tee and a grey jacket. I'd find the shoes later.

Our house was small. It had two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a living room, a laundry and a dining room with a conjoined kitchen. I loved it, though. It was home; it smelled like home and felt like it. When it was time to leave home I would have a hard time, I knew it.

* * *

At 8:30 I set off to school in my old red Chevy. I'd had it my entire life in Forks, which was only two years. I only got my license last year so it sat in the Garage for a year and a few months.

The school wasn't huge either. It was made of purely maroon colored bricks and set up into four sections; 1, 2, 3 and 4. Each floor in each section also was named by letters. It was my third home, Edward's was my second, and I loved it too. I practically lived there.

I got out of my Chevy and threw my backpack over my back before making my way into the school halls in Section 1. Luckily the school was heated so we didn't have to rug up. We could take our coats off in each class and put it on when we went back outside.

At 9:00 we all made our way to our homeroom. I was in Section 1, Room E with Edward and his sister, Alice. It was kind of a perfect class. I walked into the half-full classroom and found a seat on the side. Alice and Edward made their way in a few minutes later, right over to me.

"Bella," Alice exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tight. I missed her a lot, and her infectious smile and laugh. "We missed you!"

I hugged her back and laughed. "I missed you too, Alice. How was France?" I asked

"It was amazing; I wish you could have come with us." Alice sighed. I laughed.

"It's fine, Alice. As long as you had fun." I replied.

Edward came forward as Alice sat down and smiled as he sat beside me. "How was break?"

I smiled back at him. "It was average. I missed you and Ally though." I said.

"I missed you too, Bells." Edward stated. He flashed his white grin at me and I grinned back. He was honestly the most perfect best friend anyone could ask for. We all headed for Biology together where we'd get a new seating plan as it was a new year. Mr Reynolds stopped us all in the front of the room where he read out our names. Alice was sat next to her boyfriend, Jasper and I was sat next to Edward as Mr Reynolds said we'd work well together.

We sat in the two chairs at the very back of the room, getting our notepad and pen out and beginning to write down the notes about Mitosis that was on the whiteboard. Mr Reynolds allowed us to talk between ourselves as long as we got the notes down while we did it.

"What did you do in France?" I asked, finally. It was a question that had been bugging me all day and I was itching to ask him.

"Mostly went around and looked at things, scenery and art galleries," Edward began. "I think you would have liked it."

I nodded and wrote down the next note. "I probably would of. Did you meet any new friends?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, our tourist group were mostly older people so Alice and I just stuck together."

I understood. When my parents and I went on a cruise to Australia when I was twelve majority of our tourist group were older people and I just stuck to my parent's side. They occasionally let me text my best friend whenever we had service and I was their 'professional' photographer for the entire trip. I was very proud of the photos I took. "Oh, well at least you had Alice." I replied.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We didn't talk for the rest of the class, we just copied notes. Edward and I didn't have English together so I headed off to English with Alice, leaving Edward to go to Law with Richard.

We walked in silence to the English room where Mrs McMahon put us in another seating plan. I was sat with Jessica Stanley and Alice with Jess' friend Angela. Mrs McMahon told us about everything we'd do in this Unit.

After English, Alice and I walked to the cafeteria together where we met Edward sitting at our usual table. He already had food so we set off and got our own.

When we sat down Alice immediately threw me the question I knew she'd been waiting to ask me all day.

"I know it's only the first day but I was wondering if you could come over for a sleepover tonight. You can tell your parents that it's a study date with me." Alice questioned. I sighed, my parents wouldn't like the idea of my staying over at the Cullen's house on a school night – not even for a study date – but I'd somehow bribe them.

"If I can, I'll be at your house by 5:30." I said, nodding toward the both of them. Alice grinned and Edward nodded his head approvingly.

Edward had nodded his head the same way the first time we met. It was my first day at Forks High School and my first week in Forks since six years ago. I was a loner, I knew nobody except Jacob Black and he didn't even go to school at Forks High. I meandered my way through the corridors for the entire day. It was time for Biology, last period, and I went in where the students were still already seated. I walked up to the teacher and told him who I was; he nodded and scanned the classroom to find me a seat.

"_Next to Mr Cullen up the back, Miss Swan." Mr Samuels said, sitting back down. I made my way to a boy up the back; he had bronze hair and hazel eyes and smiled at me, nodding approvingly. _

_I nodded back and sat down, pulling out my notepad. "I'm Edward – It's nice to meet you." _

"_I'm Bella and it's nice to meet you too, Edward." I replied. For some reason, sitting next to Edward felt normal, like I was supposed to be seated there like somehow Mr Samuels knew that Edward and I would be friends – and he was right._

* * *

After school I drove back to my own house where my parents were waiting, I pulled my backpack out of my Chevy and made my way inside to where my Mom was marinating chicken. "How was your day, Belle?" Mom asked, cutting up a piece of chicken.

"It was nice seeing Edward and Alice again," I said. "Just do those for Dad and yourself – I'm going to Alice's for a study night, if you don't mind. We got a ton of homework today."

Mom nodded. "If you say so," She said. I remember a few days before break ended my Mom lectured me about keeping my grades up this year. "You should go and pack your bag now."

I did as she said and headed up to my bedroom where I grabbed a suitcase and filled it with a pair of jeans, a tee, converse, make-up and my pyjamas. I shoved some school books in along with a few other necessities.

After kissing my parents goodbye I drove to Alice's and arrived at 5:29 on the dot. Edward's was my second home so I just walked in the door and smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

"It's good to see you, Bella." Esme smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Esme. I hope you had a good time in France." I replied, sitting my bag down at the foot of the staircase.

"We did." Esme nodded, Carlisle just smiled. "Edward is upstairs; Alice has just gone to pick up another friend for your 'study date'" Esme knew that 'study date' really meant super messy teenager sleepover.

I nodded and picked up my bag, walking upstairs and into Alice's bedroom. I sat my bag down and walked back out, into Edward's room. He was sat on his bed watching Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. He was truly a little kid in disguise. I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Alice has just gone to pick up Ben – he's her best friend from childhood and he's in town for a week." Edward stated, not taking his eyes off the TV. I nodded.

"Esme told me she went to pick up someone." I replied, not taking my own eyes off the TV.

"Someone told me today that I should date you because we're apparently perfect together." Edward said, grinning.

"And what did you say?" I grinned.

"I said that it'd be weird because we're best friends and they left me alone." Edward replied.

I laughed. "I say that all the time, it's lodged in my brain forever now!"

Edward laughed. "Mine too."

We sat laughing on his bed for a little bit until I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're my best friend, Edward." I said, finally. I'd never told him that he was my best friend and now seemed like the right time. Edward smiled.

"You're my best friend too, Bells." Edward replied.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine half way around him as the door slammed open. We scattered and saw Alice and two people standing beside her.

"You two hugged for the first time in your life and I interrupted you!? Damn it!" Alice exclaimed, face palming herself. I grinned and got off Edward's bed. He followed us into Alice's room where we sat in a circle on the ground and Alice introduced Ben and his friend to me.

"Bella, this is Ben. I met him in first grade and we've been best friends ever since. He moved to LA in Middle School and is visiting for a week with his cousin, Tanya." Alice said. "Tanya is from LA as well and is staying here with her Aunt and Uncle. She'll be attending Forks High with us."

I nodded and shook Tanya's hand before hugging Ben. "Well, I'm Bella and I'm from Arizona. I live here and that's about it." I mumbled. Alice grinned and so did Edward.

Ben had shady blonde hair, like a mop on his head. He had blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. I could immediately see how he and Alice were best friends. He had a warm personality.

Tanya, on the other hand, had strawberry blonde hair that fell down in ringlets on her back. She also had blue eyes, although they were more vibrant than Ben's. She had a gorgeous smile too, flaunting it too much.

I smiled at her, trying to be nice until I saw who her view was on, she was smirking and trying to seduce him. _Edward._

* * *

**A/N: So, I really hope you like this Chapter. I'm quite confident with it and I hope you enjoy it as well. Constructive Criticism is very welcome. xx. **


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I smiled at Tanya, who was winking at me and trying her best to seduce me. Eventually, I gave in and took her hand. We walked to my bedroom in silence. I sat down on my bed and Tanya sat beside me, exactly where Bella used to sit.

I got back up and walked over to the window.

"Do you smoke?" Tanya asked, coming up beside me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"No." I said, removing her arm and pacing back and forth.

"You should try," Tanya said. "I promise it's amazing – just one smoke."

I shook my head. "No, I can't." I answered. When Bella and I became best friends I promised I'd never smoke, and she promised the same.

"Edward, just _one_ smoke. You don't have to tell Bella, you can just keep it between us." Tanya pleaded.

I sighed. Bella would never know, just one smoke couldn't do that much. It would stay between Tanya and I.

"Just one." I replied, putting my hand out. Tanya grabbed a packet of smokes out of her pocket and placed one in my hand before lighting her own, she then lit mine. I'd never smoked before so Tanya showed me how.

She lifted the smoke to her lips; put it just inside and breathed in before puffing the smoke out. I copied, but broke into a fit of coughing. Dammit. "In time, Edward." Tanya smirked.

I grabbed my water bottle and took a swig before bringing the smoke back to my lips and taking another puff. We dropped the ashes out the window into the pond below. When we finished Tanya sat on my desk and I sat on my bed.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Tanya grinned.

"I guess not," I admitted. _Bella would never know. _

Suddenly, a knock sounded outside my door. _Bella_. "Can I come in, Edward?" She said.

I shot a look at Tanya and crossed to the door, opening it. Bella stood outside in just her pyjamas – black and white plaid shorts that went mid-thigh and a plain white singlet top. I didn't want to admit it, but she looked damn good.

"What did you want?" I asked, smiling at Bella. She smiled back.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and that I left my phone in here." Bella said, she crossed the room and grabbed her iPhone off my bedside table. She looked over at Tanya and smiled before leaving the room. I heard the door beside us close. _Bella was sleeping in the spare room. _

I forced Tanya to sleep with Ben in the other spare room and thought if I should go and visit Bella. I denied my thoughts and climbed into bed, although I couldn't sleep until around 1am – one thought kept bugging me. _Should I tell Bella I smoked?_

* * *

**BPOV**

When I woke up there was a vast light shining in through the spare room window. Edward hadn't come in last night, which made me a little bit upset. I was under the impression that he'd had a smoke with Tanya, as when he answered the door I could smell smoke on his breath. Edward wouldn't smoke on purpose; it would all be the doing of Tanya.

I slid the covers off my legs and got out of bed, checking the clock. It was 7:50am. I shoved the suitcase on the bed and opened it, grabbing a red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and another pair of converse. I changed and put my make-up and jewellery on before backing my bag and suitcase and heading downstairs, leaving the room like it hadn't been slept in.

Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya and Ben were all sitting at the dining table eating bacon and eggs with orange juice. I gave them all a nod before making my way to the front door.

"Aren't you having breakfast?" Alice asked, turning in her seat and showing me her bacon.

I shook my head. "I have to go down to the supermarket and grab something before school – I'll get a pack of granola bars or something." I shrugged and kept walking toward the door.

"I'll come with you!" Edward exclaimed. "I mean – I need to grab something too."

Edward got up and put his glass and plate in the sink; he grabbed his backpack and followed me out the door.

I got into my Chevy and threw my suitcase on the passenger seat along with my backpack, Edward got into his Volvo and followed me to the supermarket where we parked side by side and walked in. There were twelve aisles. We walked in silence to the isle where they sold granola bars; I grabbed two packets and Edward grabbed one.

"What else did you have to get?" Edward asked.

"Uh, nothing – I lied." I confessed. Edward just grinned.

"I'll take you next door and buy you a hot chocolate with a granola bar." Edward said.

"Oh, okay." I shrugged.

We took the shopping to the car and Edward walked me next door to the closest café where he politely opened the door for me and led me to the counter where he ordered a hot chocolate and a coffee, for himself.

Edward was always sweet like that. He'd take you half way across Washington just to buy you a chocolate and a snack. He was always caring and always asked you what you thought before jumping into things.

We walked to the car with our drinks in hand, I sat in my Chevy and he sat in his Volvo with our doors open to talk. We still had ten minutes before we had to head to school.

"So, what happened with you and Tanya last night?" I asked, sipping my hot chocolate. Ouch, it was still hot!

"Nothing, we just talked about things and talked about what would happen today and if we'd hang out at school. Not too many interesting things." Edward replied, shrugging. He sipped his coffee.

I nodded. "So, you and Tanya are hanging out at school?" I asked, taking another sip. It'd cooled down a bit.

"Yeah, I'm meeting her in ten minutes at school. We're going to hang out and I'll show her around and stuff. She's a cool girl, I really like her." Edward said. Damn him.

"Oh, cool – tell her I said hey." I said, at simply as I could.

"I will – hey what do you think of Ben?" Edward asked, tucking his feet inside his car, ready to go frolic with Tanya.

"He's nice," I replied, tucking my own legs in my car. "But he's Alice's type. Don't forget our vow to each other – to stay forever alone." I closed my truck door and put my hot chocolate in the cup holder, started my truck up and drove away. I saw Edward's shocked face as I drove away. It serves him right.

The school car park was almost full when I took a spot. I saw Alice and Tanya standing alone near the office. She smiled when she saw my car. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car, making my way over to them.

"Where's Edward?" Tanya exclaimed, bouncing.

"He's on his way," I shrugged. "Probably still drinking his coffee." I sipped my hot chocolate. Tanya frowned. Bitch.

Alice gave me '_the look' _and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the school. She began to rant. "Tanya asked me if I wanted a smoke, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, gasping.

"And you obviously said no – just like Edward would." I said. Alice got shocked at everything these days.

"Edward didn't say no," Alice frowned. "Tanya told me that she offered him a smoke last night and he said yes – he smoked."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward fucking _smoked _with that bitch. He'd promised me that he would never smoke in his life, and I believed him. _I fucking believed him!_

* * *

It was the end of the school day and I was on my way back to my truck. Alice was close beside me and Tanya and Edward were walking off together to his Volvo. I scoffed and unlocked my truck. Alice bid me her goodbyes and headed off toward her own car. I got into my Chevy and drove away, just as Tanya and Edward got into his Volvo.

When I arrived home the only one there was my Mom. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and entered the house. "How was your study night?" Mom asked, taking my backpack and hanging it over the dining room chair.

"It was hard. We all got kind of tired quickly though, we were in bed before midnight." I said, lying.

"I'm happy that you got in a good night of studying." Mom smiled. I headed up to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. It smelled of raspberries mixed with lavender. It smelled like _me_. Or so Edward said.

I grabbed my mobile out of my pocket and texted Alice. _Is Tanya at your house? _I clicked send.

Instead of a reply, Alice called me.

"Yes, Bella – Tanya is at my house." Alice said. I could sense her frowning.

"I'm guessing she's with Edward, then?" I sighed.

"Correct." Alice confessed. "They're in his room; she's apparently giving him a _makeover_. I'll be next – then _you!_"

I laughed. "She's not coming anywhere near me or you."

"Yeah, yeah." Alice grinned. "Mom's home so I have to go – talk tomorrow. I love you, Belle." She hung up and I put the phone down.

_Tanya was giving Edward a make-over. Not even God knows how crap he'll look tomorrow._

* * *

I arrived at school at 8:40 the next morning, just in time to see Alice arrive. We walked into the school hall together and leaned against our lockers, talking until the bell rang. Together, we made our way into home room. We sat against the wall and kept talking until the class walked in.

"So, did you see Edward's makeover?" I asked, tying up one of my un-tied shoelaces.

"No. He stayed in his room the entire night and Tanya came down and got him some dinner. She slept at our house again, in his room and I'm guessing in his bed. Dad found four cigarettes down below his window and got so annoyed although Tanya wouldn't let him in Edward's room." Alice shrugged. I laughed, she was pathetic.

"You're kidding me, right? She's pathetic!" I exclaimed, keeping myself from falling into a fit of laughs.

"Nope," Alice grinned. "Ben stayed over again last night and he slept in my room as well. I went over into the spare room that you slept in to grab him some sleep clothes and I swear I heard moans from Edward's bedroom."

I frowned. "What, you mean they did _it_?"

Alice shrugged. "Probably, but I can't be sure. Tanya came over to my room later in the night and took Ben out to talk; he came back in and told me that she said 'Benny, Edward has the hugest cock you've ever seen. It feels so good in me – I bet that Bella kid's jealous!'"

I laughed. "She's probably just joking; I mean he wouldn't let her see his cock! It's complete bullshit!"

We laughed for a while until our homeroom teacher entered the room, followed by Tanya. She had her strawberry blonde hair falling out in ringlets again and was dressed in high heels, a mini skirt and a white tank top with a bra two sizes too big. Alice and I scoffed.

Suddenly, someone almost unrecognisable entered the room. He was dressed in converse, tight black jeans, and a tight blue shirt which showed off his six-pack and his hair was bronze with blonde highlights. He had dark circles around his eyes and his mouth was clenched shut, showing off his jawline. He walked toward Tanya who wrapped her arm around his waist. He returned the favour and wrapped his arm around her waist too.

Alice and I scoffed again, until we realised that this was our best friend. And this was what Tanya had done to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like this. I really liked what I did to Edward, so I hope you guys like it too! xx **


End file.
